L'approche du bal
by Klael-Xanetia
Summary: Les groupes invités, il est temps de faire place à la sélection des Elus, ceux qui protégeront le chateau. Mais qui sontils?
1. Vacances

Genre : Crossover Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Rating : G  
  
Spoiler : Toues les tomes d'Harry Potter (attention, même le début du 5) et Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sa maison d'édition, quant aux persos de FF8, ils sont propriétés de Squaresoft.  
  
Attention les yeux, voici un cross over entre Harry Potter et Final Fantasy 8, plein de nouveaux personnages (héhéhéhé je vous laisse le plaisir de les découvrir) et d'autres de livres et de mangas. Nurlonnien  
  
Chapitre 1 : Vacances pas comme les autres  
  
Harry se réveillait comme à son habitude chez les Dursley. Il était neuf heures quand l'oncle Vernon, dans son humeur normale, vint frapper à la porte avec une telle violence que les murs auraient pu s'effondrer :  
  
-Debout, lèves-toi et vas préparer le petit déjeuner ou sinon je me charge personnellement de toi.  
  
-D'accord oncle Vernon, dit-il en essayant de se tirer de son sommeil qu'il voulait garder infini.  
  
-Et réponds-moi autrement.   
  
-Vas chier connard de chacal qui pue, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.  
  
Harry l'entendait s'éloigner dans la salle de bain et Vernon claqua la porte tellement fort qu'il réveilla toute la maison c'est alors que Harry entendit son cousin pousser un grognement alors pour éviter les représailles, il s'exécuta.  
  
*Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? * Se demanda-t-il.  
  
Il descendit l'escalier sans un bruit pour ne pas que la foudre s'abatte sur lui et avança dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Pendant trente minutes, Harry se surpassa pour confectionner de succulents œufs aux plat, des toasts nappés de confitures de fraises ou d'abricots, et de bons jus d'oranges pressés cents pour cents maison. Pour finir, il mit chaque petit déjeuner devant les chaises respectives de l'oncle Vernon, de la tante Pétunia et du cousin Dudley. Après que Harry ait finit son service, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'oncle Vernon, étant dans tous ses états, poussa un grognement et il descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse puis ouvrit la porte. La personne se trouvant sur le palier était de bonne constitution, de longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés par un catogan, ses yeux brillaient d'une intelligence incomparable. Bref, un homme en bonne santé. C'est alors  
  
que l'inconnu s'adressa à l'oncle :  
  
-Bonjour, je suis bien au 4 Privet Drive chez monsieur et madame Dursley ?  
  
-Bien sur que vous y êtes, dit-il avec son humeur agressant. Si vous êtes un vendeur ou quoi que ce soit, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
  
-Non non non monsieur, je ne suis pas un vendeur, je viens juste chercher votre neveu Harry Potter !  
  
-Pour quoi faire, il a fait quelque chose de grave ?  
  
-Non, il n'a rien fait. En fait, je suis son parrain.  
  
-A bon ? Désolé mais ce Harry Potter n'a pas de parrain et n'en aura jamais. Au revoir monsieur, dit-il en fermant la porte.  
  
-Mais………..Si je vous dis que je suis son parrain alors je suis son parrain, d'accord ? Dit l'inconnu en retenant la porte.  
  
-Je vous pris d'enlever votre sale main de ma porte sinon j'appelle la police.  
  
Harry, qui entendait tout de la salle à manger, se cacha pour entendre la conversation et pour voir ce fameux inconnu. L'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte était bien son parrain, le fameux Sirius Black. Il l'avait connu au cours de sa troisième année à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie. Sirius s'était échappé de la prison des sorciers, la prison d'Askaban où leurs gardiens étaient des créatures appelées les Détraqueurs. Sirius était accusé d'avoir tué une douzaine de moldus et un sorcier nommé Peter Pettigrow et d'avoir révélé à Lord Voldemort où se trouvait la famille Potter. Bien évidemment, tout cela était faux. Le vrai responsable fut bien et sera toujours Peter Pettigrow surnommé Queudver. Bref, Sirius Black était recherché et Harry fut très surpris de le trouver ici, sur le seuil de la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Mais il voyait bien qu'il avait des soucis avec l'oncle Vernon, c'est alors qu'il décida de se montrer.  
  
-Harry, je savais bien que tu étais ici, dit Sirius.  
  
-Mais qu'est que tu fais ici ? Les détraqueurs sont toujours à ta recherche et la police fréquente beaucoup plus ces résidences à cause du gang de mon cousin Dudley. Tu risques de te faire prendre et je n'ai surtout pas envie que tu y retournes à Askaban.  
  
-Harry, écoutes-moi, je viens de me faire acquitter. Peter s'est fait prendre je ne sais pas comment. Il a tout avoué et je suis maintenant libre. Comme je te l'ai promis, je viens te prendre sous mon toit. J'espère que tu es d'accord, à moins que tu veuilles rester chez ton oncle et ta tante.  
  
-Bien sur que je viens avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de moisir ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances. J'espère aussi que mon oncle est d'accord, dit Harry en se tournant vers son oncle. Je peux habiter chez lui ?  
  
-Il n'en ai pas question, tu vas rester ici et monter dans ta chambre tout de suite.  
  
-Réfléchis un instant oncle Vernon, je ne serais plus là, il n'y aura plus de trucs bizarres ici en ma présence, vous serez en paix maintenant et Dudley retrouvera sa deuxième chambre.  
  
-Bon… d'accord, tu peux habiter chez lui, dit-il après avoir réfléchis. Mais tu prends tes affaires tout de suite et tu t'en vas pour de bon. Ai-je bien été clair ?  
  
-Oui, bien sur !, Il se tourna vers Sirius. Attends-moi ici, je vais aller prendre mes affaires et j'arrive.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Harry monta les escaliers quatre à quatre c'est alors qu'il croisa son cousin :  
  
-T'es pressé ou quoi, tu vas encore chez tes amis tordus ?  
  
-Oui mais je ne reviens plus ici l'année prochaine, je vais habiter chez mon parrain.  
  
-Mais t'as pas de parrain, tu me fais marcher, comme d'habitude.  
  
-Si j'en ai un, il était même recherché par des dé… heu, des personnes qu'on a rencontré l'année dernière. Bon ben voilà, là maintenant, c'est notre dernière conversation. Ben, au revoir.  
  
-Bon débarras, dit Dudley en s'éloignant.  
  
Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en grand et se précipita sur ses affaires. Quinze minutes après il était de retour avec sa valise, son chaudron, sa cage avec sa chouette Hedwige et son balai, l'Eclair de feu que Sirius lui avait offert lors de sa troisième année.  
  
-C'est bon Sirius, je suis prêt.  
  
-Très bien, je vais t'aider à mettre toutes tes affaires dans la voiture.  
  
-Tu as même une voiture ?  
  
-Bien sur que j'ai une voiture. Le ministère de la magie m'a offert une voiture, une maison et un elfe de maison pour le dédommagement.  
  
-Ah, je connais une personne qui ne sera pas contente de savoir que tu as un elfe de maison chez toi !  
  
-Bon ben nous y allons. Au revoir monsieur Dursley, ça été un plaisir de vous connaître, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
  
-Pas pour moi.  
  
Il regarda le duo s'en aller en direction de la voiture du parrain.  
  
-Bon débarras, plus de magie à la maison, plus de sorcier, que demande le peuple !  
  
Pendant ce temps, Harry et Sirius chargeaient les affaires dans la voiture.  
  
-Tu n'es pas trop chargé côté vêtements !  
  
-C'est normal, les affaires que j'ai sont les vieilles affaires de mon cousin. Donc…  
  
-Bon on y va ?  
  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture et partirent définitivement des résidences Privet Drive.  
  
-Ils ne vont pas te manquer ? dit Sirius curieux  
  
-Oh non, c'est même un débarras pour moi et même pour eux, je n'étais qu'un fardeau et rien de plus, ils voulaient se débarrasser de moi tôt au tard.  
  
-Tu n'as pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse alors !  
  
-J'étais toujours le souffre douleur de mon cousin, un jouet, et maintenant, je ne le serais plus. Merci d'être venu me chercher.  
  
-De rien mon garçon, c'est aussi une promesse que j'ai faite à ton père avant qu'il se fasse tuer. Il parcoururent la campagne anglaise pendant une quinzaine de minutes puis Sirius perça le silence. Bon, voilà, on est arrivé.  
  
Harry sortit de la voiture et vit une maison avec des pierres apparentes et un toit de chaume. La maison était protégée par des grands arbres collés l'un à l'autre. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que les arbres faisaient parties d'une forêt immense, certes grande mais rien comparé à la Forêt Interdite qui frôlait l'école de Hogwarts.  
  
-Bienvenue chez moi Harry, j'espère que tu aimeras cette maison et j'ai aussi installé un petit terrain de Quidditch, tu pourras t'entraîner. Tiens, puisque Dumbledore est au courant de ta venue ici, il a envoyé ta liste de fourniture. Tu pourras aller à Diagon Alley par la cheminée si tu veux. Ta chambre est au premier étage, tu verras, ton nom est marqué sur la porte. Installe tes affaires et tu descendras pour manger. Notre elfe a fait un succulent repas pour ton arrivée. »  
  
Harry prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit une grande salle à manger, avec cheminée, four à pain (les authentiques) et tout le tralala. L'escalier était sculté dans du chêne et des créatures l'ornait. Harry décida donc de monter l'escalier pour parvenir à sa chambre. Le couloir était dans la pénombre c'est alors qu'il vit une petite créature bougée dans le noir. Celle-ci ouvrit une porte tout en adressant la parole au nouveau venu :  
  
-Bienvenu Monsieur Harry Potter, votre chambre se trouve ici, baragouinait l'elfe pour que Harry ne reconnaisse sa voix.  
  
-Attends, je connais cette voix, ……. DOBBY ?  
  
-Oui monsieur, c'est moi, répondit-il dans un air joyeux.  
  
-Mais que fait-tu ici, je croyais que tu étais à Hogwarts ?  
  
-Quand Monsieur Sirius Black a été relâché, il avait besoin d'un elfe de maison pour entretenir sa demeure donc je me suis proposé et Monsieur Black m'a accepté mais je lui ai dit que je voulais être payé et avoir une semaine de congé par an et il a approuvé. Et après il m'a parlé de son projet de venir vous chercher et d'autre chose mais ça, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, sachez-le. Mais je suis heureux que son ou plutôt ses projets aient du succès. Je suis surtout heureux de vous voir ici monsieur.  
  
-Merci Dobby, il referma la porte derrière lui. Heureusement que c'était aujourd'hui. C'est le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'on m'a fait.  
  
***************************************  
  
Melwyn était là, affalée sur son canapé en lisant deux lettres. Elle n'en revenait pas du tout, elle s'était fait virer de l'école Beauxbâtons et elle venait de se faire accepter dans l'école de Hogwarts en Angleterre. Elle rentrait en cinquième année et allait faire ses études à l'endroit où s'était dérouler le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, là où Fleur Delacour, qui n'était sûrement pas sa plus grande amie, était devenue la championne de Beauxbâtons. Melwyn avait entendu Fleur dire qu'elle avait rencontré Harry Potter en temps que quatrième champion de l'école Hogwarts. Elle le verrait donc avec ses amis et elle n'en revenait toujours pas :  
  
*J'ai une de ses veines, voir HP et ses potes et peut êtres des beaux gosses, j'ai vraiment de la chance moi, pensa Melwyn avec son sourire narquois. J'espère qu'il y aura des beaux bruns ténébreux avec un catogan. Là, s'il y en a, je lui cours après et il tombera dans mes filets, ça j'en suis sure et certaine. ATTENTION HOGWARTS, ME VOICI*  
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les photos de famille. Elle prit un cadre dans ses mains et regarda un homme et une femme photographiés c'est alors que quelques larmes commencèrent à tomber sur le sol. L'homme était son père et était mort le jour où elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans. Depuis, quand elle regardait cette photo, elle pleurait de chaudes larmes. Elle savait que son père serait fier d'elle car lui était allé à Hogwarts pendant ses études et elle espérait être dans la même maison que lui. Melwyn se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Elle partait le lendemain pour Londres où elle prendrait une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et achèterait ses fournitures à Diagon Alley. Melwyn regarda l'heure, il était minuit passé et elle devait se lever tôt. Sa mère entra soudain dans sa chambre et la regardait se coucher :  
  
-Passes une bonne nuit ma chérie, demain, je te réveillerais et je t'accompagnerais à l'aéroport. D'accord ?  
  
-Maman, comment on va faire, on n'a même pas de voiture moldu ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'appellerais un…. Comment ça s'appelle déjà une voiture et un chauffeur ?  
  
-Un TAXI maman, un TAXI. Tu n'as pas suivi des cours sur l'étude moldu. Ah oui, j'ai oublié, tu es de la dernière génération et vous étiez plutôt des babas cool à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, les jeunes comme moi se déchaînent les cheveux en l'air et en écoutant du Metallica ou du Korn. C'est vraiment surprenant que des fans moldus ne se rendent pas compte que la plupart des groupes rocks et hard rock sont des sorciers et ce serait bien qu'on les invite aux bals à Hogwarts, tu trouves pas ?  
  
-Chérie, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu commences à perdre les pédales, ça se voit. Ces groupes-là ne viendront jamais à Hogwarts.  
  
-Si, ils vont venir, je le demanderais au directeur, le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Bon, fais ce que tu veux et si ça ne marche pas, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule après, d'accord ?  
  
-Oui maman. Bonne nuit !!  
  
-Dors bien ma chérie.  
  
Sa mère ferma la porte et la chambre s'engouffra dans les ténèbres. Melwyn s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
***************************************  
  
Il faisait noir, très noir et le temps était frigorifiant. Installé dans sa demeure, Voldemort récitait une formule dans une langue très ancienne, encore plus ancien que l'elfique. Un lit était installé et une femme dormait, elle était même morte. Voldemort continuait à réciter sa formule quand un halot de lumière quitta le livre de formules et enveloppa la personne. Celle-ci se réveilla aussitôt. Elle regarda Voldemort assis sur sa chaise posant son livre sur une table et se remis sur pieds et le seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux. La ressuscitée était tellement grande qu'il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage. Il se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Je sais qui tu es mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis.  
  
-Non, je ne vous connais pas. Quel est votre nom ? Demanda la femme  
  
-Je suis Lord Voldemort, seigneur des Ténèbres et toi, tu es la sorcière du futur, Ultimécia.  
  
-Oui, je le suis. Que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Voldemort ?  
  
-J'ai un projet qui pourra faire tomber le monde dans la souffrance, le chaos. J'aurais donc besoin de toi. J'ai rassemblé mes troupes pour un combat dont la Terre se souviendra. J'ai donc besoin de ma fille, elle nous sera très utile. Vas la chercher.  
  
Ultimécia disparut aussitôt. A des milliers de kilomètres, Melwyn se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Il était cinq heure du matin et il était difficile pour elle de se recoucher. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve. Elle se souvenait de Lord Voldemort et d'une sorcière qui répondait au nom de Ultémicia, rien d'autre. Sa mère entra dans la chambre en peignoir et s'assit à côté de sa fille :  
  
-Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?  
  
-J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé de Voldemort et d'une sorcière. Sa mère tressaillit en entendant le nom du seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
-Ce n'est rien. Vas te laver, nous partons dans trente minutes.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, Melwyn était prête à partir. Le taxi les attendait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Elles mirent les baguages dans le coffre et s'installèrent à l'arrière du taxi. Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport Roissy et quinze minutes plus tard, Melwyn était installé dans l'avion en destination de Londres et il décolla cinq minutes après. Melwyn regardait le paysage et la mer défiler à toute allure et une heure plus tard, elle descendit de l'avion. Elle sortit de l'aéroport et marcha une bonne quinzaine de minutes et trouva une ruelle où les curieux ne fouinait pas leur nez. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit un petit geste. Le Magicobus apparut soudain.  
  
*Heureusement qu'on a ce même système en France* pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle prit ses baguages, paya et se mis au fond du bus. Le Magicobus partit en direction du Chaudron Baveur.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
©Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
©Melwyn est un personnage de ma propre invention.  
  
©La sorcière Ultimécia appartient à Squaresoft dans le jeu Final Fantasy VIII. 


	2. Chapitre 2: Hogwarts en danger

Genre : Crossover Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Rating : G  
  
Spoiler : Toues les tomes d'Harry Potter (attention, même le début du 5) et Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sa maison d'édition, quant aux persos de FF8, ils sont propriétés de Squaresoft.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Kamori12 : Merci à toi, je suis super contente d'avoir enfin une review. Pour te dire les autres persos de FF8 tu les verras très très très bientôt (^^) et il y aura plein d'autres personnages mais je n'en dis pas plus.  
  
Methos : Désolé, desolé desolé mais je savais pas qu'il fallait enlever ce filtre, pardon, pardon, pardon. J'ai deviné à ce que tu m'as dit sur FF8 et HP et quand je l'ai dit à Maÿliss, elle a pas comprit sur le coup (mdr). Bon ben merci quand même et gros bisous.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Hogwarts en danger  
  
Harry dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était arrivé chez Sirius Black. Le soleil se leva et un rayon pénétra dans la chambre, ce qui fit échapper Harry de son sommeil. Il mit ses lunettes et alla dans la salle de bain et en sortit trente minutes après. Hedwige l'attendait avec une lettre. Il l'arracha de la patte de son animal, lui donna quelques caresses, lui donna à manger et à boire puis il commença à lire la lettre que Ron lui avait écrite :  
  
« Salut Harry.  
  
Comment vont tes vacances ? Moi bien. Là je suis en compagnie d'Hermione et on voulait savoir si tu étais disponible cette après midi pour aller acheter nos fournitures. Si Sirius veut bien tu pourras même venir tout à l'heure. (Et oui on s'est que tu es chez Sirius)  
  
A cet après-midi.  
  
Ron et Hermione. »  
  
Propre, habiller en Gryffondor, Harry descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la cuisine où Sirius préparait le petit déjeuner :  
  
-Bien dormi Harry ? Demanda Sirius après l'entrée de son filleul.  
  
-Oui. C'est vraiment mieux ici que chez les Dursley.  
  
-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.  
  
-Heu ! Sirius, je peux te poser une question ? Dit Harry avec un morceau de toast dans sa bouche  
  
-Oui, vas-y.  
  
-Je voudrais me rendre à Diagon Alley aujourd'hui parce que j'ai eu une lettre de Ron et Hermione qui me demandent de les rejoindre aujourd'hui. Je peux ?  
  
-Mais bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème.   
  
-Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller tout de suite, d'accord ?  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre en courant et se prépara pour partir. Il descendit en direction de la cheminée où il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et cinq secondes plus tard, les flammes vertes s'éteignirent.   
  
-Et mon succulent plat que je voulais faire goûter ? Disait Sirius surpris du départ de son filleul un peu précipiter avec un plat en main.  
  
Dobby arriva dans le salon.  
  
-Monsieur Potter est parti ? Dommage, vous vouliez quelqu'un qui goûte votre plat, c'est vraiment dommage.  
  
Sirius se retourna vers l'elfe. Il venait d'avoir une idée de génie. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage. L'elfe le regarda et fit un pas en arrière :  
  
-Vous n'y pensé tout de même pas ?  
  
-Oh si !!!  
  
-Vous plaisantez j'espère ?  
  
-Oh non !!  
  
Sirius s'avança et posa son plat sur une table. L'elfe commença à courir mais Sirius fut trop rapide. Il cloua Dobby sur une chaise et l'attacha avec une corde invisible qui venait de sortir de sa baguette magique.  
  
-J'ai jamais demandé à subir des actes comme ça, moi ?? Dit Dobby entre deux bouchés et il les recracha instinctivement. Mais c'est pas mangeable votre truc !!! Beurk.  
  
-Et encore une part pour le gentil Dobby. Si tu le mange entièrement…  
  
-JE NE SUIS PAS UN COBAYE !!!!!! Hurla l'elfe de maison en essayant d'éviter la bouché qui venait.  
  
-Je n'ai pas fini Dobby. Si tu le mange entièrement, je double ton salaire  
  
-D'accord !!!!  
  
*************************************  
  
Melwyn jeta ses affaires sur son lit et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle installa ses affaires personnelles sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Diagon Alley était rempli de magasin, beaucoup plus que sur L'allée Marchande Des Sorciers en France. Melwyn ouvrit sa valise et mis sa bourse dans sa poche. Elle irait faire ses courses l'après midi. Un grand bourdonnement retentit dans la chambre et indiqua qu'il était midi.   
  
* Finalement, je vais faire mes courses tout de suite, s'que j'ai pas faim *  
  
Elle marchait le long de Diagon Alley et s'arrêtait dans certaines boutiques pour acheter toutes ses fournitures et à la fin de ses achats, elle décida de s'installer sur la terrasse d'un petit bar. Elle remarqua trois personnes parlant de tout et de rien mais ne pouvait voir leurs visages car ils lui tournaient le dos. Elle remarqua juste qu'une des personne était roux. Elle but son verre et repartit sur Diagon Alley après avoir payé. Elle passa et s'arrêta devant Fleury et Bott puis regarda par la fenêtre l'activité du magasin. Tout genre de sorcier entrait et sortait dans la boutique mais ses yeux s'installa sur deux hommes. Leurs longs cheveux retenus par un catogan étaient d'un blond très pale. Melwyn pensa qu'ils devaient être père et fils car le plus grand des hommes étaient trop vieux pour qu'il soit le frère de l'autre. Elle regarda plus nettement la cape du fils et elle vit un serpent dans un tout petit cadre. Elle en déduisit donc qu'il devait à Hogwarts et qu'elle le reverrait.  
  
*Ohhhhhh, un beau gars, les cheveux longs avec un catogan en plus, j'ai vraiment de la chance. ATTENTION BEL INCONNU, JE VAIS TE TRAQUER, MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry rentra chez lui sur les coups de dix-huit heures et Sirius l'attendait sur le canapé :  
  
- Alors, ça c'est bien passé cette journée ?  
  
-Très bien. J'ai pu acheter mes fournitures. C'est bizarre car j'ai des nouveaux cours et ils ont des noms très étranges. Tiens, regardes, j'ai un cours sur les Guymelefs, sur les guardians Forces, sur la magie ancienne, sur les artefacts et sur les mondes parallèles antiques magiques. Ils vont être bizarres mes professeurs, je connais aucuns profs qui vont assurer ces cours-là.  
  
-Et tu ne sais toujours pas qui va assurer le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?Demanda Sirius un tantinet curieux.  
  
-Non, j'espère surtout que ce ne sera pas Snape.  
  
-Si tu ne sais pas, je ne t'en dis pas plus.  
  
-Quoi ????? Tu sais qui est mon prof de DCFM ?  
  
-Oui et tu vas avoir de ces surprises mon grand.  
  
-Veux savoir.  
  
-Non.  
  
-Veux savoir.  
  
-Non.  
  
-VEUX SAVOIR  
  
-NON  
  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire qui est mon prof de DCFM ?  
  
-C'est une surprise Harry, c'est une surprise.  
  
-Bon ben si c'est comme ça, je vais dans ma chambre.  
  
-Tu descendras manger, j'espère. J'ai un délicieux plat que Dobby a dévoré. Il t'en restes quand même une part.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
*************************************  
  
Melwyn était de retour dans sa chambre. Elle posa ses affaires sur la chaise et alla manger. Dès qu'elle eu fini, elle retourna dans son dormoir pour enfin se coucher.  
  
*************************************  
  
Il faisait noir, très noir et le temps était frigorifiant. Installé dans sa demeure, Voldemort récitait une formule dans une langue très ancienne, encore plus ancien que l'elfique. Un lit était installé et une femme dormait, elle était même morte. Voldemort continuait à réciter sa formule quand un halot de lumière quitta le livre de formules et enveloppa la personne. Celle-ci se réveilla aussitôt. Elle regarda Voldemort assis sur sa chaise posant son livre sur une table et se remis sur pieds et le seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux. La ressuscitée était tellement grande qu'il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage. Il se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Je sais qui tu es mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis.  
  
-Non, je ne vous connais pas. Quel est votre nom ? Demanda la femme.  
  
-Je suis Lord Voldemort, seigneur des Ténèbres et toi, tu es la sorcière du futur, Ultimécia.  
  
-Oui, je le suis. Que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Voldemort ?  
  
-J'ai un projet qui pourra faire tomber le monde dans la souffrance, le chaos. J'aurais donc besoin de toi. J'ai rassemblé mes troupes pour un combat dont la Terre se souviendra. J'ai donc besoin de ma fille, elle nous sera très utile. Vas la chercher.  
  
Ultimécia disparut aussitôt. Elle traversa vallées, villes et mers pour aller chercher la fille de Voldemort. Pourquoi voulait-il utiliser sa fille ? Dans quel but ? Son chemin s'arrêta sur un petit pays.  
  
A des milliers de kilomètres, Melwyn se réveilla en sueur. Elle avait rêvé d'une petite suite à son mystérieux rêve et ne comprenait pas son sens. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de Voldemort ? Pourquoi ce même rêve ? Elle voulait chercher des réponses à ses questions mais elle devait préparer sa rentrée qui avait lieu dans quinze jours.  
  
Deux semaines après, le départ eu lieu. Melwyn prépara ses affaires et descendit du Chaudron Baveur. Une rue sombre se trouvait juste à côté de l'auberge. Elle en profita pour s'y faufiler et après avoir agiter sa baguette, le Magicobus apparut. Elle paya sa place et s'installa au même lit qu'à son arrivée.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry se réveilla tôt le matin. C'était le jour où il quitterait la maison de Sirius pour l'année et le jour où il se rendait à Hogwarts pour étudier la magie en tant que sixième année. Ses valises avaient été faites la veille et la cage de sa chouette avait été déplacée. Harry se prépara pour le départ, descendit ses valises, dit au revoir à Dobby et déposa ses affaires dans le coffre. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva à la gare de King's Cross. Le train partait dans vingt minutes et les quais étaient remplis de moldus et de sorciers. Harry par la voie magique et il entra sur le quai neuf trois quarts. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient sur le quai. Sirius les accompagnait et installa les bagages des trois amis. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ils s'y installèrent et Harry regarda par la fenêtre. Sirius attendait là sur le quai :  
  
-Alors c'est le grand départ ? Demanda Sirius à son filleul.  
  
-Et oui ! Je t'enverrais des hiboux, d'accord ?  
  
-Oh ! Je pense que ce ne sera pas la peine.  
  
-Comment ça ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'envoie de hiboux ?  
  
-Ca à voir avec la surprise Harry, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.  
  
-Bon d'accord, je ne te demande plus rien.  
  
Le train commença à partir et toutes les portes se fermèrent.  
  
-Bon voyage Harry et taches de ne pas faire de bêtises, d'accord ?  
  
-Je ne suis plus un gamin je te le rappelle. J'ai quand même 16 ans. Allez, tu feras à Dobby un gros bisou de ma part, et bien baveux, ok ?  
  
-Pas de problème, je n'y manquerais pas. Il en sera ravi. Bon voyage, hurla Sirius pour que Harry puisse entendre.  
  
Sirius attendit que le train soit bien loin et dans un 'pouf', il disparut.  
  
************************************  
  
Melwyn arriva à temps pour prendre son train sur la voix neuf trois quarts. Elle traversa la barrière magique et vit le train sur le point de partir. Elle se précipita pour donner ses affaires et se hâta de monter dans le wagon. Tous les compartiments étaient complets d'au moins dix personnes sauf un qui comprenait trois personnes. Le train partit et Melwyn ouvrit le compartiment. Elle reconnut aussitôt le jeune homme roux qu'elle avait vu sur Diagon Alley. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille de son âge qui lisait le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'un autre jeune homme qui lui avait des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du fameux Harry Potter :  
  
-Bonjour, je peux venir dans ce compartiment ? Les autres sont pleins à craquer. Je peux ?  
  
-Bien sur, soit la bienvenue, dit le jeune homme roux. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, elle c'est Hermione Granger et lui c'est Harry Potter.  
  
-Bonjour, dirent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.  
  
-C'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda Ron  
  
-Melwyn Clara. Je suis nouvelle à Hogwarts. J'étais à BeauxBatôns en cinquième année et il y a eu un petit accident. J'ai un peu brûler mon professeur de métamorphose et donc j'ai été virée de BeauxBâtons et envoyée ici.  
  
-Tu es donc française ? Demanda Harry bien attentif au récit de Melwyn.  
  
-Oui et je rentre en tant que sixième année.  
  
-Tiens, nous aussi on rentre en sixième année ! Peut être que tu seras à Gryffondor, qui sait ?  
  
-Ben j'en suis pas vraiment sûr, figures-toi.  
  
-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry étonné.  
  
-Mes parents étaient aussi à Hogwarts et ils étaient tous les deux à Slytherin. Donc je serais peut être à Slytherin et je mâterai le beau gars que j'ai vu à Fleury & Bott. Ca va être une grande partie de plaisir, cool !  
  
-C'est très intéressant ça, comment il est ? Demanda Hermione tout intéressée.  
  
-Un beau blond bien ténébreux comme il faut, surtout comme je les aime.  
  
-Super, je suis pressée de le voir ton beau blond ténébreux.  
  
-T'as vu Harry, dit Ron à voix basse, on dirait que Hermione s'intéresse qu'à un genre d'homme, les blonds « ténébreux » comme elle le dit si bien.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle fait ça pour t'énerver. Tu verras, avant la fin de l'année tu pourras enfin crier victoire.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, Melwyn, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent de tout et de rien. Il commença à faire nuit quand le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré Au Lard.  
  
-Les premières années, vous me suivez et l'élève Melwyn Clara aussi, grommela une grosse voix perçant les ténèbres.  
  
-T'inquiètes pas Melwyn, c'est le garde chasse de l'école, il s'appelle Hagrid, bon on se voit tout à l'heure pour la cérémonie de Répartition, répondit Harry pour la rassurer.  
  
Melwyn se retrouva dans une des barques avec les premières années qui étaient émerveillés en voyant le château. Après la petite ballade en barques, les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le hall ou le professeur de métamorphose, le professeur MacGonagall, les attendait.  
  
-Soyez les bienvenus à Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie et de magie. Nous irons dans la Grande Salle dans quelques minutes afin de commencer la cérémonie de Répartition. Suivez-moi.  
  
Il traversèrent un grand couloir pour enfin s'arrêter devant une grande et lourde porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Melwyn découvrit la Grande Salle et tous les élèves de Hogwarts. Elle s'avança parmi les premières années et regarda les autres tables. Elle aperçut l'homme qu'elle avait vu à Fleury & Bott, son fameux blond ténébreux qui parlait à deux grand gaillards. Elle regarda vers la table des Gryffondor et vit Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui faisaient de grands gestes. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la table des professeurs, le professeur MacGonagall reprit la parole.  
  
-Vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons de Hogwarts. Sachez dès maintenant les noms : Gryffondor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff et Slytherin. Pendant votre année, votre maison sera votre seconde famille. Dès que des efforts seront ressentis, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison mais si vous enfreignez les règles, vous perdrez des points. Je vais poser ce Choixpeau sur votre tête et il décidera dans quelle maison vous irez. Je vous préviens que cette année, une élève de sixième année participera à la cérémonie, veuillez lui faire bon accueil.  
  
Pendant cinq minutes, le choixpeau chanta sa chanson annuelle et dès qu'elle eut finit, le professeur MacGonagall appela les élèves.  
  
-Leanore MacMiran.  
  
-Hufflepuff, cria le choixpeau magique.  
  
-Mary Wood.  
  
-Gryffondor.  
  
-Sarrah Macholm.  
  
-Slytherin.  
  
-Sakura Kansaki.  
  
-Ravenclaw.  
  
Le choixpeau continua à distribué les places quand :  
  
-Melwyn Clara.  
  
-C'est un peu dur, tu as de la volonté mais aussi tu es malicieuse, très malicieuse. Ta maison sera………………………………………………….SLYTHERIN.  
  
Harry regarda le blond ténébreux en lui faisant comprendre « toi, tu la touches, t'es mort » mais il lui renvoya un sourire. Melwyn se dirigea vers la table des Slytherin et elle s'assit à côté du blond ténébreux qui lui avait offert la place.  
  
-Bienvenue à Slytherin, je me présente, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Et toi, tu es ?  
  
-Melwyn Clara. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, beau blond ténébreux de chez Fleury & Bott. T'as pas entendu mon nom ?  
  
-Heu, si, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Il regarda la table des Gryffondor et vit Harry dire quelque chose à ses amis.  
  
Melwyn fit un petit signe discret à Harry pour qu'il ne s'inquiète guère. A la table des professeurs, un vieil homme d'âge vénérable se leva et souleva son verre. Tous les élèves tournèrent leurs têtes en direction du vieillard.  
  
-Soyez les bienvenus pour les premières années à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie, l'école Hogwarts. Je suis votre directeur, Albus Dumbledore. De nouveaux cours commenceront dans cet établissement pour les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Les cours seront l'étude des Guardians Forces par huit personnes talentueuses. Les professeurs seront…..  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et huit personnes avançaient à l'unisson. L'un d'eux marchait devant les autres dans des pas autoritaires.  
  
-Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit monsieur Squall Leonheart, madame Edea Kramer, monsieur Zell Dincht, mademoiselle Selphie Tilmitt, monsieur Irvine Kinneas, mademoiselle Quistis Trepe, mademoiselle Linoa Heartilly et mademoiselle Ellone.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit les nouveaux arrivants.  
  
-Un autre cours portera sur des robots très spéciaux venu d'un autre monde, nous les nommerons les Guymelefs. Votre professeur est un expert en la matière. Veuillez applaudire le talentueux Van Fanel.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un homme portant une longue épée s'avança.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas vous manger.  
  
Le prénommé Van Fanel s'assit à sa place en compagnie des autres professeurs.  
  
-Un nouveau thème sera abordé cette année, il s'agit de la magie ancienne et votre professeur est une personne douée en cette matière. Elle est venue de très loin pour vous apprendre ceci. Veuillez accueillir la nymphe céleste Cérès.  
  
La porte se rouvrit à nouveau et une jeune femme, les cheveux lisses couleur noir ébène, se dirigea vers les professeurs en volant et tous les élèves remarqua sa tenue très dénudée.  
  
-Passons à autre chose. La nouvelle matière que nous abordons est délicate car vous verrez de nombreuses choses et il faudra retenir tous leurs noms. Vous étudierez les artéfacts avec un professeur et son assistante. Applaudissez mesdemoiselles Lara Croft et Sarah Pezzini.  
  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois, l'une des femmes paraissait très ordinaire alors que la deuxième personne portait un étrange bracelet à son poignet droit.  
  
-Pour votre information, le professeur Pezzini détient un artéfact très ancien et très dangereux, la Witchblade. Votre dernière et nouvelle matière portera sur les mondes anciens et magiques. Ce cours s'intitulera Mondes Parallèles Ancien et Magique et il y aura un professeur pour les hommes et un autre pour les femmes. Veuillez accueillir Messire Emouchet et la O Divine Aphraël.  
  
Un homme apparut en armure du Moyen Age alors que la jeune femme portait une robe en soie qui reflétait bien la couleur de sa peau couleur miel et de ses cheveux couleur ébène.  
  
-Maintenant passons à vos professeurs de Soin des Créatures Magiques. Hagrid a préféré prendre son rôle de garde chasse à cœur donc nous avons dût chercher des hommes voulant s'occuper de ce poste. Nous avons donc un elfe et un nain. Accueillissez Messire Legolas et Messire Gimli.  
  
Les élèves voyaient de très près la différence de taille entre le nain et l'elfe. Legolas regarda la table des Gryffondor et laissa ses yeux sur une élève de sixième année. Elle l'avait remarqué et commença à rougir comme une tomate. La jeune fille avait la peau couleur miel et les cheveux couleur or. Tous les hommes avaient déjà posé leurs yeux sur elle mais un seul l'avait fait réagir.  
  
-Pour vos cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous avons recruté un de vos anciens professeurs et un des ses amis. Applaudissez Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.  
  
En entendant ces noms, Harry crut défaillire. Il avait compris la chose que son parrain lui avait caché depuis qu'il habitait chez lui, il avait été accepté un poste à Hogwarts. Mais en tant que professeur ou en tant qu'assistant ? Ca, il le saura à son premier cours de DCFM.  
  
Quand les présentations eurent fini, Dumbledore frappa des mains et toutes les assiettes se remplirent de mets succulents. Pendant près de deux heures, les élèves mangèrent à ne plus avoir faim. Draco et Melwyn parlèrent de tout et de rien mais ils furent interrompus par le professeur Dumbledore qui avait une chose importante à communiquer.  
  
-Je voudrais vous dire, avant que vous alliez vous coucher, que vos cours n'auront pas lieu ici même. Pour tout vous expliquer, le gouvernement anglais va détruire le château pour faire de cet endroit un parc d'attraction. Bien sur, le ministère de la Magie a réagit tout de suite mais ils ne purent rien faire. Nous avons essayé de trouver un endroit pour nous installer en Angleterre, le problème est qu'aucune forêt n'est assez grande pour abriter la population de la Forêt Interdite et aucun lac n'est assez profond pour abriter le peuple sous-marin. Donc nous avons décidé, avec l'équipe pédagogique bien sûr, de nous installer autre part. Vous serez rendu à vos familles pendant les vacances et à la fin de l'année comme nous le faisons si bien. Donc nous avons décidé de nous installé dans le monde de monsieur Squall Leonheart. Pour cela, je vais vous demander de réciter une formule en même temps que moi. Si tout se passe bien, nous aurons réussi.   
  
Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et fit un tour de poignet et prononça cette formule :  
  
-Wingardium Leviosa Castle Final Fantasy Height. Répétez tous après moi.   
  
Tous les élèves sortirent leurs baguettes ainsi que les nouveaux professeurs. Ils répétèrent tous à l'unisson :  
  
-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA CASTLE FINAL FANTASY HEIGHT.  
  
Le château commença à disparaître avec le lac et la forêt. La vue par la fenêtre commença à changer car tout le monde pouvait distinguer le changement de nature. Une ville portuaire commença à apparaître ainsi que la mer et de très hautes montagnes se créèrent pour délimiter une île :  
  
-Bienvenus sur l'ancien emplacement de la Balamb Guarden University sur l'île de Balamb.  
  
© Le livre Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et à sa boite d'édition.  
  
© Les personnages de Final Fantasy VIII appartiennent à Squaresoft.  
  
© Van Fanel appartient aux films et séries Escaflowne.  
  
© Cérès appartient à Yuu Watase.  
  
© Sarah Pezzini et la Wtchblade appartiennent à Micheal Turner.  
  
© Lara Croft appartient à Eidos.  
  
© Emouchet et Aphraël appartiennent à David Eddings  
  
© Legolas et Gimli appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
© Melwyn et la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or (héhéhé je dirais pas le nom encore) m'appartiennent. 


	3. Premières démonstrations de GForces

Genre : Crossover Harry Potter X Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Rating : G  
  
Spoiler : Tous les tomes d'Harry Potter (attention, même le début du 5) et Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et sa maison d'édition, quant aux persos de FF8, ils sont propriétés de Squaresoft.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le super bal et premiers cours  
  
Melwyn se réveilla dans un lit bien douillet et avait du mal à s'en retirer. Ce jour fût le premier jour des cours et elle devait aller à la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son emploi du temps. Elle descendit du dortoir des Slytherin pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune. La salle était silencieuse et personne ne se trouvait à l'horizon. Melwyn s'avança vers le canapé en cuir et vit Draco à moitié torse nu qui somnolait. Elle préféra le laisser comme ça pour ne pas le déranger. A peine elle sortait de la Salle Commune, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite. Elle se retourna et vit Draco, qui s'était levé discrètement pour lui faire peur, lui faisant un très grand sourire :  
  
-Alors on est matinale mademoiselle ?  
  
-Ca te pose un problème, Draco ?  
  
-Non, pas le moins du monde. Tu sais qu'on est les deux seuls levés ?  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Rien. On va à la Grande Salle ensemble ?  
  
-Je veux bien mais après je te laisse tout seul, surtout ne viens pas me pleurer sur mon épaule si tu t'ennuie.  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Melwyn, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.  
  
Ils prirent tous les deux leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Quand ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire, elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione assis à la table des Gryffondor :  
  
-Bon j'te laisse, je vais voir mes amis.  
  
-Quoi, ceux-là ? Demanda Draco en montrant Harry du doigt.  
  
-Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit ? Eh ! Tu sais quoi, t'es pas mon petit ami pour me dire ce que je dois faire. Je t'aime bien Draco mais j'ai le droit de rester avec qui je veux dont toi et Harry, vas falloir t'y habituer à partir d'aujourd'hui. Bon on se voit en cours de toute façon et tu m'attends pour qu'on rentre et on fera nos devoirs ensemble, ok ? Je compte sur toi.  
  
-Non mais c'est quoi ça, faut que je t'attende pour qu'on aille ensemble à la Salle Commune et en plus, tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble ? Jamais de la vie.  
  
-Draco, je crois que tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles là. T'as intérêt à être là sinon tu vas avoir des surprises tous les jours et dessus, je tiens ma parole. Bon, quand même t'as droit à un petit bisou.  
  
Elle s'approcha de celui-ci qui voulait l'éviter mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla vers ses nouveaux amis :  
  
-Bonjour vous trois, ça va ? Dit Melwyn avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Je pourrais aller mieux quand je ne reverrais plus ce guignol blond, répondit Harry regardant Draco s'asseoir entre ses deux gardes du corps. Tu es partie chercher ton emploi du temps ?  
  
-Non pas encore. Ben je vais aller le chercher et je vous rejoins et est-ce que je pourrais manger à votre table, s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Pas de problème, de toute façon on t'attendait, répondit Hermione heureuse de se faire une nouvelle amie.  
  
-Je ne serais pas longue, promis.  
  
Melwyn s'en alla en courant vers la table des professeurs où se trouvait tous les emplois du temps. Elle revint avec le sien et s'assit à la table des Gryffondor :  
  
-Alors, il est comment ton emploi du temps ? Demanda Ron après son arrivé.  
  
-Ben y a plein de matière partout. Et tous mes cours sont avec vous. Je suis super contente. Et en plus Draco est dans notre classe.  
  
-Surtout ne lui demande pas de venir avec nous sinon je l'étripe et je vend ses boyaux à Honeydukes, dit Harry en montrant du doigt le concerné.  
  
-Tu sais que c'est mal poli de montrer quelqu'un du doigt. T'inquiètes Harry, il est entre mes mains, répondit Melwyn avec assurance.  
  
-Au fait, vous avez vu que cette après midi ils font une démonstration de Guardians Forces devant tous les élèves. Ca fait qu'on a pas deux heures de Snape, dit Hermione qui relevait sa tête de son emploi du temps. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on a pas les deux heures de cours de MPAM.  
  
-Cours de quoi ???? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Monde Parallèles Antiques Magiques. C'est dommage parce que nous les filles on a une déesse en professeur.  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est dommage mais demain on a cours de magie ancienne avec la nymphe, dit Harry qui commençait à rougir. J'espère qu'elle sera un peu plus habillée.  
  
-Ouais c'est ça, tu préfères la voir comme hier mais en un peu plus décontracté, dit Melwyn qui commençait à rire en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron.  
  
Ils mangèrent en parlant de la démonstration des Guardians Forces pendant près d'une heure. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, Melwyn fit un grand sourire en direction de Draco qui la regardait s'en aller. Ils restèrent tous les quatre pendant la matinée à parler, à étudier et à faire plein d'autres choses quand midi sonna. Tous les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et attendirent la fin du repas pour accéder au terrain de Quidditch. Quand tous les élèves furent installés dans les tribunes, deux personnes apparurent sur le terrain. Ces deux personnes étaient deux des professeurs de Guardians Forces, Squall Leonheart et Edéa Kramer. Edéa pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et lança le sort « Sonorus » :  
  
-Bienvenue à la démonstration de Guardians Forces. Nous allons commencer cette année par une démonstration que Squall et moi allons effectuer. Il existe dans ce monde vingt G Forces dont les noms sont : Golgotha, Shiva, Ifrit, Ondine, Taurus, Nosferatu, Carbunkle, Léviathan, Zéphir, Cerbère, Alexander, Heltrain, Bahamut, Tomberry, Orbital, Boko, Phénix, Cronos, Odin et Pampa. Pendant toute votre année scolaire, une maison de Hogwarts aura vingt personnes possédant les G Forces. Ces personnes devront protéger l'école si un monstre nous envahi. Voilà, nous allons faire place au combat de G Forces. Bon spectacle.  
  
Un bouclier se créa tout autour de Squall et de Edéa pour que les élèves ne soient pas blessés pendant les attaques. Au bout de cinq minutes les deux protagonistes étaient près pour la démonstration. Un écran se créa pour laisser place à un combat version jeu vidéo. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque et tout à coup Squall disparut en laissant place un monstre volant qui devait être le dieu de la foudre, Golgotha. Un chiffre s'inscrivit au-dessus de la tête de Edéa. Cela devait être le nombre de HP qu'elle avait perdu. Edéa attaqua peu de temps après que Squall réapparut. Elle lança une G Force qui était en fait une machine et ayant un pouvoir céleste. Cela devait être la G Force Alexander. Le combat dura pendant plus de trois heures. On entendait dans le publique des 'Ahhhhhh !!!!', des 'Ohhhhhhhhh !!!!!!' admiratifs, des 'Oups' et des soulagements quand ils virent que, à la fin de la démonstration, les combattants étaient sains et saufs. Squall et Edéa s'effondrèrent dans l'infirmerie après leur sortie du combat. Une foule d'admirateurs se bousculait pour avoir les deux professeurs en vue ou pour les prendre en photo. Madame Pomfresh fit sortir les élèves afin que les deux essoufflés puissent se reposer.  
  
Le soir venu, dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Dumbledore rassura les élèves que les deux combattants étaient en forme pour commencer leurs cours le lendemain mais il attira les étudiants sur un autre sujet :  
  
-Comme nous le faisons depuis la Coupe de Feu, un bal aura lieu le jour d'Halloween et de Pâques. Nous avons quand même une nouvelle particularité, un ou une élève sera choisi pour me conseiller sur des groupes ou chanteurs à inviter. Pour cela, j'ai mis le nom de chacun de vous dans cette urne. Dumbledore montra une très grosse urne qui avait un aspect de vase grecque antique. Je vais donc tirer au sort cette fameuse personne et ce sera à partir de demain après les cours qu'elle viendra dans mon bureau avec une liste d'aux moins six groupes ou chanteurs. Voilà, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.  
  
L'urne tourna vite sur elle-même et tout à coup, elle s'arrêta nette. Un bout de parchemin sortit et alla dans la main du directeur. Dumbledore lut le papier et regarda le publique qui le fixait avec grand intérêt.  
  
-L'élu sera une élue. Je vais indiquer de quelle maison cette personne vient. Des gloussements se firent entendre dans toute la salle. La maison est…SLYTHERIN. La jeune fille a un âge raisonnable pour pouvoir me conseiller. Donc comme je vous le disais, cette jeune personne est… Melwyn Clara.  
  
La concernée devint rouge comme une tomate et alla prendre le bout de parchemin qui l'avait élu conseillère de la main du directeur. Des jeunes filles et garçons la regardèrent avec un regard noir sauf Draco, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui eux étaient très contents. Le soir venu, Melwyn se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Slytherin en compagnie de Draco :  
  
-Alors, on est heureuse ? Demanda Draco un peu essoufflé.  
  
-Ben oui, je suis super heureuse, j'ai plein de groupe dans ma tête à écrire, c'est super cool, tu trouves pas ?  
  
-C'est bien pour toi ! Dit-il dégoûté.  
  
-Ah ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu voulais être à ma place et choisir des groupes tout pourris et tout miteux. Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois. Bonne nuit.  
  
Melwyn se précipita sur un parchemin et saisit sa plume de chevet. Elle passa toute la nuit à écrire, railler et réécrire par-dessus. Le lendemain matin, elle parut au cours de Guardian Force avec des cernes énormes. Le soir à dix-huit heures, Melwyn entra dans le bureau du directeur :  
  
-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, je vous apporte la liste de groupe que vous m'avez demandé.  
  
-Bien, très bien. Alors, dis-moi quel genre de musique est-ce ?  
  
-Du rock et hard rock.  
  
-Très bien, dis-moi quels groupes veux-tu inviter ?  
  
-Je vous ai tout marquer sur cette feuille professeur.  
  
Elle lui donna la feuille qui contenait six noms de groupes.  
  
-Je pense que tu as trouvé de bons groupes pour le bal. Au moins cette année, il y aura de l'ambiance. Je t'en remercie Melwyn. C'est bon, tu peux retourner à ton dortoir.  
  
-Vous êtes sur professeur ? Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider dans l'organisation du bal.  
  
-Je te remercie Melwyn. Si tu veux, si j'ai un problème, tu seras là pour nous dépanner ?  
  
-Pas de problème professeur. Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
Elle descendit les escaliers et sentit que l'atmosphère était tendue. En effet, Draco et Harry l'attendaient :  
  
-Espèce d'ordure, t'avais qu'à pas te mettre là, idiot de première classe.  
  
-J'te rappelle que je suis arrivé le premier ici, fosse septique, répliqua un Draco que Melwyn n'avait encore jamais vu.  
  
-Ah ouais, tu veux jouer aux insultes avec moi, c'est ça ?  
  
-De toute façon c'est moi qui vais gagner triple buse.  
  
-Vomis de cafard, répliqua Harry.  
  
-Face de babouin !  
  
-Déchet de la nature !  
  
-Trou du cul de bactérie !  
  
-Fiente de porc !  
  
-Nourriture pour vautour édenté !  
  
-Résidu de fausse couche !  
  
Le combat d'insultes dura plus de dix minutes et Melwyn, Hermione et Ron assistaient en silence. On entendait des 'Pet de lapin' de la part de Draco, des 'Vulgaire peau de banane' de la part de Harry et plein d'autres choses. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, Melwyn qui en avait tellement marre d'entendre ces chamailleries, rentra dans une très grosse colère :  
  
-Alors là ça suffit les écervelés ! Vous allez arrêter ça tout de suite sinon je vous bouffe un orteil à chacun, je vous trucide, je vous écartèle et je vends vos dépouilles à n'importe qui mais là je doute que quelqu'un veuille de vous et je mange le reste. Compris ?  
  
-Oui madame, répondirent Harry et Draco apeurés.   
  
-C'est bon, on peut rentrer ? Demanda Melwyn.  
  
Sur la route des Salles Communes, Harry et Draco étaient placés de chaque côté de Melwyn et se lançaient des regards perçants. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle, le groupe se sépara : Les trois Gryffondors d'un côté et les deux Slytherin de l'autre. Le soir venu, Melwyn se coucha très tôt car elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.  
  
*************************************  
  
Il faisait noir, très noir et le temps était frigorifiant. Installé dans sa demeure, Voldemort récitait une formule dans une langue très ancienne, encore plus ancienne que l'elfique. Un lit était installé et une femme dormait, elle était même morte. Voldemort continuait à réciter sa formule quand un halot de lumière quitta le livre de formules et enveloppa la personne. Celle-ci se réveilla aussitôt. Elle regarda Voldemort assis sur sa chaise posant son livre sur une table et se remis sur pieds et le seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux. La ressuscitée était tellement grande qu'il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage. Il se leva et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
  
-Je sais qui tu es mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis.  
  
-Non, je ne vous connais pas. Quel est votre nom ? Demanda la femme.  
  
-Je suis Lord Voldemort, seigneur des Ténèbres et toi, tu es la sorcière du futur, Ultimécia.  
  
-Oui, je le suis. Que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Voldemort ?  
  
-J'ai un projet qui pourra faire tomber le monde dans la souffrance, le chaos. J'aurais donc besoin de toi. J'ai rassemblé mes troupes pour un combat dont la Terre se souviendra. J'ai donc besoin de ma fille, elle nous sera très utile. Vas la chercher.  
  
Ultimécia disparut aussitôt. Elle traversa vallées, villes et mers pour aller chercher la fille de Voldemort. Pourquoi voulait-il utiliser sa fille ? Dans quel but ? Son chemin s'arrêta sur un petit pays.  
  
Elle posa pied dans une petite ruelle mal éclairée et marcha en direction d'un homme vêtu d'une cape noir :  
  
-Vous êtes Ultimécia ? Demanda l'inconnu  
  
-Oui, c'est moi Que voulez-vous de moi ?  
  
-Lord Voldemort m'a demandé de vous dire où se trouve la maison de sa fille.  
  
-Alors où est-elle ? Demanda Ultimécia.  
  
-C'est cette maison là-bas.  
  
La sorcière du futur se dirigea dans la direction que l'inconnu lui avait donnée.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
©Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
  
©Melwyn est un personnage de ma propre invention.  
  
©La sorcière Ultimécia ainsi que Squall et Edéa appartiennent à Squaresoft dans le jeu Final Fantasy VIII.  
  
© Correction and Co by Romano (Romain pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit, lol) ^___^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'approche du bal 

Melwyn se réveilla en sursaut. Ne pouvant plus dormir, elle prit une couverture, un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre puis descendit dans la Salle Commune sans faire de bruit. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la tête de Ultimécia, alors elle avait décidé d'en faire son portrait. Elle gribouilla pendant un moment et fut satisfaite par le croquis. C'est alors que le sommeil lui revint à très grande vitesse, elle décida donc de se recoucher et de montrer ce qu'elle avait fait à Dumbledore le lendemain après les cours. Elle se réveilla deux bonnes heures avant le début des classes, alors elle fit son sac, se lava, s'habilla en slytherin et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Personne ne se trouvait à l'horizon à part Draco somnolant torse nu sur le canapé en cuir. Comme d'habitude, elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là quand elle passa la grande porte. Elle s'assit à leur table en posant ses affaires à une place libre :

-Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux bâillements.

-Oui, pas trop mal, répondit Ron avec un toast dans la bouche.

-Idem, répondit Hermione

-Pas réussi à dormir. Et toi ? Demanda Harry à la slytherin.

-Je me suis réveillée en pleine nuit après un cauchemar, je me suis levée, j'ai dessiné des petits trucs et je me suis rendormie ensuite. Vous voulez voir mes dessins ?

-Ouais, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Elle sortit de son sac plusieurs parchemins où l'on pouvait reconnaître sur l'un d'eux la figure d'une belle femme mais ses yeux dessinés dégageaient une immense cruauté:

-Si mon rêve est exact, cette femme s'appelle Ultimécia, précisa Melwyn à ses amis Gryffondors

-Tu devrais peut être montrer ceci au professeur Dumbledore après les cours, suggéra Harry après avoir retiré ses yeux des dessins. Bon, si on parlait d'autres choses ?

-Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? Demanda Ron

-Je ne sais pas, du bal qui va avoir lieu dans une semaine, proposa Harry

-Quoi, c'est déjà dans une semaine ? S'étonna Melwyn

-Ben oui ! Répondit Harry surpris de la réaction de la slytherin. Tu invites les groupes et t'es même pas au courant que le bal commence la semaine prochaine.

-Désolée mais j'ai eu une semaine très agitée à cause de mes cauchemars et je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait très vite.

Ils finirent de manger leur petit déjeuner et s'empressèrent d'aller à leur premier cours de Guardians Forces.  
Les gryffondors et les slytherin avaient été mélangés et séparés en deux groupes. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvait Harry, Hermione, Ron, Melwyn, Draco et une gryffondors qui se prénommait Mélora MacMahon. Les quatre professeurs s'étaient eux-même divisés en deux groupes pour assurer leurs cours pour toutes les sixièmes années de gryffondors et de slytherin. Ainsi, les professeurs Squall, Ellone, Irvine et Selphie s'occupaient du groupe où se trouvait Melwyn et ses amis et les professeurs Edea, Zell, Quistis et Linoa de l'autre. Le cours commença pile à l'heure. Toutes les tables étaient enlevées et les élèves s'étaient regroupés par deux. Ainsi, Hermione faisait équipe avec Ron, Melwyn avec Draco et Harry avec Mélora (Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas). Elle ressemblait fort à Melwyn par son physique mais contrairement à la slytherin, elle semblait timide et réservée. Quand les professeurs avaient demandé à leurs élèves de se mettre par deux, elle avait timidement demandé à l'oreille de Harry s'il était d'accord de faire équipe avec elle. Ils commencèrent par la théorie, ce que Melwyn détestait le plus. Elle sortit les parchemins sur lesquelles était dessinés Ultimécia. Seulement, le professeur Squall se trouvait dans sa rangée :

-Alors mademoiselle Clara, on s'amuse à faire des dessins dans notre cours ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez professeur. Je les ai fait cette nuit.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû les amener en cours. Alors je vous les confisque.

Il prit les parchemins et les regarda attentivement sans quitter la rangée de Melwyn. Tout à coup, il alla voir ses collègues en montrant les dessins et chuchota à l'oreille de Selphie. Elle sortit aussitôt de la classe et s'absenta quelques minutes. Elle revint avec les autres professeurs qui regardèrent à leur tour les parchemins :

-Mademoiselle Clara, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, demanda le professeur Squall.

Elle quitta son pupitre et suivit l'enseignant dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la statue du professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur se tourna vers elle :

-Allons voir le professeur Dumbledore et parlez-lui de ces dessins. C'est très important. Je viens avec vous car ceci me concerne aussi.

Il prononça le mot magique qui permit à la statue de se changer en escaliers. Dès leur entrée dans le bureau, Melwyn s'assit devant le professeur Dumbledore :

-Alors mademoiselle, quel est votre souci ? Lui dit le directeur

-Ben je pensais que ce serait à vous de me dire mon souci, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici, sans vous offenser professeurs, dit-elle en s'adressant aux deux enseignants.

-Très bien, nous allons t'expliquer le très gros problème, lui dit le professeur Squall. J'ai remarqué que tu as dessiné une femme. Sais-tu comment elle s'appelle ?

-A ce que j'ai compris, elle se nomme Ultimécia. Mais quel est le rapport avec le gros problème ? Demanda la slytherin.

-Voila, elle est censée être morte, lui répondit le professeur de G Forces. Elle a été tuée par mes propres mains et par celles de mes compagnons qui sont les autres professeurs de Guardian Forces.

-Ah bon, ben c'est bizarre, dans mes rêves, je la vois vivante. Enfin, Voldemort la ressuscite.

-Comment ça ? Lui demanda le directeur

-Ben comme je viens de le dire professeur Dumbledore, Voldemort la ressuscite pour qu'elle puisse accomplir une mission.

-Quelle mission ? Je te demande ça parce que Voldemort est l'ennemie numéro un au ministère de la Magie.

-Ben il parle de récupérer sa fille, lui répondit la Slytherin

-Quoi , Voldemort aurait une fille ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Enfin, c'est ce dont je rêve. Seulement, il y a des parties qui se rajoutent à chaque songe.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le professeur Squall.

-Ben mon dernier rêve s'est achevé avec Ultimecia qui se dirigeait vers la maison de la fille de Voldemort.

Un silence s'installa dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-D'accord. Nous allons essayer de faire notre possible dessus, dit le directeur après une longue réflexion. Si tu rêves encore de Voldemort, viens me voir immédiatement. Tu peux retourner en cours Melwyn.

Elle quitta le bureau du professeur. Quand elle descendit des escaliers, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco l'attendaient :

-Oh ! J'espère que vous allez pas recommencer vos batailles d'insultes tous les deux, se plaignit Melwyn en montrant du doigt les deux fautifs.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Melwyn, on a prévu autre chose, lui répondit Harry

-Misère, vous avez trouvé quelque chose pour m'exaspérer ?

-Tu veux voir notre découverte ? Lui demanda Draco

-Parce que c'est une découverte ? Je ne pensais pas à ça. J'aurais cru à quelque chose de débile.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Melwyn ! Lui dit Draco. Je veux vraiment que tu voies ce qu'on a découvert.

-Ah ! En plus tu veux que je voie ça, lui répondit Melwyn.

Elle se mit à réfléchir :

- J'ai juste une petite suggestion à te faire, je préfère voir ça une prochaine fois. Au moins le suspense sera à son comble. D'accord ?

-D'accord, si tu insistes. Mais je veux un petit bisous pour le fait que tu ne veuilles pas voir ça tout de suite, lui demanda Draco.

-Alors ça, dans tes rêves. Je préfère embrasser une morue plutôt que toi !

Une semaine s'écoula depuis sa discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Les groupes prévus par Melwyn devaient arriver dans la semaine ainsi que toutes les décorations nécessaires pour le bal d'Halloween. Les groupes arrivèrent dans la matinée du jeudi et furent présentés à tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs le midi. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

-Je souhaite la bienvenue aux groupes choisis par notre étonnante élève de sixième année Melwyn. Je voulais cependant vous rappeler qu'aura lieu aujourd'hui la sélection des élèves pour les G Forces. Ca se passera au terrain de Quidditch cet après midi. Seul les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pourront participer car cela est dangereux pour les élus. Donc je demanderais à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année de se présenter sur le stade à 14 heure précise. Voila ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous souhaite bon appétit.

A 14 heure, tous les élèves descendirent au terrain de Quidditch. Les quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années attendaient sur le terrain jusqu'à ce que les professeurs arrivèrent eux aussi sur le terrain. Le professeur MacGonagall prit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers sa gorge en prononçant le mot Sonorus :

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour la sélection des Elus. C'est ainsi que l'on appellera les personnes ayants été choisit par les G Forces. Pour plus d'informations, je vais laisser la parole au professeur Leonheart.

Le concerné s'avança et lança le même sort que le professeur MacGonagall :

-Je vais commencer par le rôle qu'aura les Elus pendant toute cette année. Ils auront à protéger la vie de ce collège car plein de monstres rôdent sur toute cette planète. Il faut donc des combattants très fiables. Je vais cependant vous mettre en garde, l'utilisation de G Forces conduit à la disparition de vos souvenirs. Il vous faudra donc choisir. C'est un choix assez difficile à prendre donc je demande à tous les élèves concernés de bien réfléchir à ça. Pendant l'année, les Elus auront des séances d'entraînement des G Forces avec certains professeurs de G Forces. Je voulais aussi ajouter de toutes les G Forces ici présentes sont uniques mais nous avons réussit à les dupliquer. Ces nouvelles G Forces sont les copies conformes à l'original que ce soit en attaque ou en magie. Nous allons donc commencer la Sélection. Je vais demander à ce que tous les Gryffondors se mettent en ligne. Je vais vous présenter toutes les G Forces mais je vous préviens, ce n'est pas vous qui allez choisir vos G Forces, ce sont elles qui vont vous choisir.

Les G Forces apparurent quand les Gryffondors furent alignés. Le professeur Squall ajouta :

-Je vais vous appeler vos prénoms et par année et vous allez vous présenter dans ce cercle. A ce moment là, une G Force vous aura choisit. Vous avez compris ? Je vais commencer par Erin de quatrième année.

La jeune gryffondors du nom d'Erin se présenta dans le cercle et instantanément, la G Force Leviathan l'a choisie. Tous les Elus passèrent ainsi que les professeurs. Un tableau s'illumina dans les airs :

Guardians Forces Professeurs Gryffondors Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff

GolgothaSquall Tara (5e) Kaitlyn (4e)Chester (4e)Jeff (4e)  
ShivaQuistisLeith (7e) Fiona (5e)Enora (5e)Mark (5e)  
IfritSelphie Lynn (7e)Riwan (4e) Phoenix (4e)Ayna (6e)  
OndineEllone Griffin (7e)Shannon (4e)Serinah (5e)Chance (4e)  
Taurus ZellKayla (5e) Conan (4e) Rob (4e)Bryanna (5e)  
NosferatuIrvineCurgan (7e) Leanore (7e)Avalon (7e)Einon (7e)  
Carbunkle McGonagallNeville (6e) Konogan (7e)Brad (6e) Kiara (7e)  
LeviathanAphraëlErin (4e)Sullyvan (5e) Joe (6e)Karissa (5e)  
ZephirLegolasJarod (5e)Pansy (6e)Keryn (5e)Ciaran (4e)  
CerbèreVanGinny (5e) Crabbe (6e) Mike (7e)Tamara (7e)  
Alexander Edea Kenneth (4e) Errolyn (5e)Allon (7e)Dayvin (5e)  
Heltrain Snape Meara (7e) Maolmordha (5e)Noamy (6e)Cowan (6e)  
BahamutGimliEriol (4e) Melwyn(6e)Rossalyn (6e) Andolyne (6e)  
Tomberry SarahHermione (6e)Nora (7e) Mairona (7e)Edline (7e)  
Orbital SiriusRon (6e)Draco (6e)Col (5e) Aylih (4e)  
BokoLaraJoyce (4e)Goyle (6e) Scott (5e) Scott (6e)  
Phénix CeresMelora (4e) Trifin (4e)Reagan (4e)Enzo(5e)  
CronosEmouchetHarry (6e)Morgane (5e)Tabatha (4e) Shona (4e)  
Odin RemusMorwen (6e)Hayden (7e)Bliss (6e)Axel (6e)  
Pampa LinoaDerek (5e)Noirin (7e)Pearl (7e)Doran (7e)

Après la grande sélection, les Elus allèrent en entraînement dans la Grande Salle avec le groupe des huit professeurs de G Forces. Le professeur Squall prit la parole :

-Je tiens à féliciter vous tous car être un Elu est dangereux. Pour votre premier entraînement, je vais vous mettre par deux et vous allez vous battre comme si celui ou celle devant vous est votre ennemie.

Les groupes de deux furent formés. Melwyn combattait contre Draco, Legolas contre la mystérieuse blonde qu'il avait remarqué le jour de la Répartition :

-Bonjour jeune damoiselle, je suis Legolas, dit-il en se présentant. Avant de commencer notre entraînement, j'aimerais savoir le nom d'une jeune beauté comme vous.

-Je me nomme Morwen messire Legolas.

-Voulez-vous que nous commençions ? Lui dit-il avec une arrière pensée.

-Avec joie, lui répondit-elle en ayant capter sa pensée. Elle était d'accord.

©Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.  
©Melwyn est un personnage de ma propre invention et aussi Morwen (vous savez ENFIN son nom)  
©Squall appartient à Squaresoft dans le jeu Final Fantasy VIII.  
©Le personnage de Legolas appartient à J.R.R Tolkien (The Master)


End file.
